Sassa Eriksson
Sassa Eriksson (エリクソンサッサ, Erikuson Sassa) is a Swedish Pro-Hero turned villain, who is also associated with the shady organization known as Church of Blood. Formerly recognized as the Irregular Bone Hero: Crafty Bone (不整骨のヒーロー: 狡い骨, Fusei Hone no Hīrō: Zurui Hone), Sassa turned to villainy after experiencing intense mental trauma and undergoing what seemed induced mutation, which limited her capacity for reason and turned her into the killing machine known as Osteoclast (骨関散る, Honesekichiru). Appearance Personality Sassa is an extremely courageous and endearing woman and was a rather admirable woman back in her days as a hero. In sharp contrast to most female heroes around her, she is neither overtly bubbly nor too indifferent towards people and life in general. She is also one of the few adult heroines who were not associated with the typical image of a "seductress" but instead, was ostracized and rejected by people at large throughout her puberty and a good portion of her adulthood. Due to her unconventional sexual orientation and appearance due to her mutant Quirk, Sassa grew up being heavily teased and bullied by her peers and civilians alike. Despite this, she remains a rather headstrong woman though it is evident that she becomes more cynical as she grows up. This cynicism would eventually consume her and make it easy for Raven to manipulate her. Regardless, she was berated by the society at large and even her childhood friend and Pro-Hero, Red Soldier for her "manly" behavior and odd appearance, which made her standout. Perhaps, her status as the outsider in her own community made it so that she turned out to be one of the most accepting and open minded individuals, who refuses to judge people based on their appearance and rumors about them. Early in her career as a hero, she is quick to establish that she is interested in women and instead of outright rejecting men, she has a tendency to befriend them; something she does to avoid awkward confrontations. While in her childhood, she was quick to run from confrontations, this changed during her early teens when she finally stood up against her bully to help a classmate. However, she still dislikes confrontations as they can be quite "uncomfortable" and will only do so in situations where either confrontation is inevitable or extremely necessary. Her social ostracization also meant that Sassa grew up without having a lot of friends and as such, can be quite ignorant of social norms and come off as "weird" and "abnormal". This in combination of her valuing honesty as a virtue, she can be extremely blunt in situations that require diplomacy. Sassa is also quite fierce on the battlefield despite her dislike for confrontations. As Axel puts it, on the battlefield, "she is a completely different person". She is noted to be a very strong leader and a vicious fighter, who is more than willing to play 'dirty' in order to secure victory. When her team is temporarily suspended, she is the only person to speak up against the council and defends them by shouldering the blame; something that was unheard of before. This establishes her as an independent woman, who is both a warrior and a caring individual. She also scolds Bastion for dismissing an aspiring pro-hero simply because she was a woman. However, despite her best attempts to fight for equality in the Hero community in her country, she is unable to compete with the extremist conservative ruling party that governs Östergötland. Additionally, Sassa was also thrown out of her house by her father due to coming out as a lesbian. Nevertheless, she continues to operate as an independent hero offering her service to personal clients for the next 6 months, while continuing to be a social advocate for LGBTQ rights. This puts her on Raymond's radar, who uses his influencial connections to unethically entangle her in a case of serial killing, causing her to lose her Hero license and being put under police surveillance. Due to these events in her life, while still occasionally being ridiculed by the public due to her appearance, the female bone hero would be forced to go into an early retirement. Though, arguably, it was her sister, Julia's murder that causes her mental stability to falter as she falls in a state of depression. It is due to this state of vulnerability, she is exploited by Nadia so easily as Nadia offers Sassa something that Sassa had spent her entire life looking for — acceptance and love. It is also due to Nadia's influence, Sassa actively injects herself with the drug titled "BGH2976" which further accelerates and fortifies her osteo-mutation. However, as an adverse effect, Sassa loses some of her rationality and sense of self, as she becomes more of a loyal servant of Nadia than her friend. Further push from other villains, causes Sassa to step towards the downward spiral known as villainy. After she becomes affiliated with the Church of Blood, she is trained by Cain to regain control of her mind, allowing her to become more of a tactical villain than a vicious berserker. It is also due to her working with the Church of Blood, she is able to attain political power and convince Nadia to engage in a mutually beneficial partnership. History Quirk and Abilities Ossein Eruption (殺害骨関噴出, Sechigai Hone-seki Funshutsu): Moves Physical Capabilities Assorted Skills Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Former Heroes Category:Females Category:Villains